falloutfandomcom-20200229-history
Piper Wright
|modspecial = |tag skills = |derived =Hit Points: 185+ (Level - 10 x 5) Carry Weight: 216.5 .lbs (no clothes and without Inspirational perk) |rarity = |actor =Courtney Ford |dialogue =CompanionPiper.txt CompanionPiper.txt/COM |aggression =Aggressive |confidence =Foolhardy |assistance =Helps Allies |hair color =Warm Black |eye color =Hazel Green |hairstyle =Elegant |height =1.00 |combat style=csCompPiper |GECK race =HumanRace |edid =CompanionPiper |baseid = |refid = |footer = }} Piper Wright is a reporter living in Diamond City in 2287 and possible companion of the Sole Survivor. She runs her own newspaper called Publick Occurrences, which she operates with her younger sister, Nat. Background Piper grew up in a small community on the outskirts of the Commonwealth with Nat and their father, a member of the local militia. After her father was found dead under suspicious circumstances, Piper learned that he had discovered a raider plot to sack the town. His superior, Captain Mayburn, arranged to leave the main gate open and unguarded one night to allow raiders access in exchange for a cut of the loot and had Piper's father murdered to keep him silent.Piper Wright: " " The Sole Survivor: "I try to be." Piper Wright: " " The Sole Survivor: "Is Diamond City really in danger? It's not like there's Raiders pounding on the gate." Piper Wright: " " The Sole Survivor: "Sounds like it must be exhausting." Piper Wright: " " The Sole Survivor: "Scared, huh? Could've fooled me." Piper Wright: " " The Sole Survivor: "Couldn't agree more. How can you protect you and yours if you don't know what you're facing?" Piper Wright: " " (Piper Wright's dialogue) The local authorities did not believe her claims and refused to investigate. Piper then created and circulated wanted posters featuring the captain and a list of his crimes. The conspicuously public accusation got the attention of the town's mayor, who accepted Piper's evidence. The settlers, outraged by the story, exiled Mayburn. When the raiders eventually showed up expecting the gate to be wide open, they instead encountered prepared defenses by alerted townsfolk and were driven away. Eventually, Piper and Nat saved enough money to relocate to Diamond City,The Sole Survivor: "What happened after that?" Piper Wright: " " (Piper Wright's dialogue) where she began her career as an investigative journalist. Her fervor for discovering the truth made her popular for a while, but eventually, public opinion turned against her because her articles were seen as being "too negative". Piper's work yields results often at the expense of her own safety, for example in the Sole Survivor's first encounter with Piper, she has gotten herself locked out of Diamond City on the orders of McDonough, the city's mayor, after Piper published an article suggesting (correctly) that the mayor was, in fact, a synth. Furthermore, Piper was responsible for exposing a caravan cartel for driving up food prices in Diamond City. The cartel retaliated by poisoning her drink at the Dugout Inn, but she managed to purge the poison by drinking moonshine and had several members of the cartel arrested.Piper Wright: " " The Sole Survivor: "I suppose so." Piper Wright: " " The Sole Survivor: "Someone poisoned you?" Piper Wright: " " (Piper Wright's dialogue) Her investigation into irradiated drinking water at Bunker Hill led her to discover that the culprits were Children of Atom cultists. Threatened with execution, Piper tricked the cultists into believing she had a vision from Atom. After the cult inducted her as a member, she managed to sneak away and send Bunker Hill security to deal with the cultists.The Sole Survivor: "Seems that execution didn't quite take, huh?" Piper Wright: " " (Piper Wright's dialogue) Despite multiple death threats, assassination attempts and a near-execution, finding herself in sticky situations is a point of pride for Piper, who feels getting into trouble is just part of chasing the truth. Interactions with the player character ''Fallout 4'' Interactions overview Quests * Jewel of the Commonwealth: Piper is encountered stuck outside Diamond City after Danny Sullivan closed the gate by order of the mayor. She makes up a story about the Sole Survivor being a trader in order to be let back in. * Story of the Century: Piper asks the Sole Survivor to join her in her office after meeting them at the gate, as she wants to interview them for an article in Publick Occurrences. The result is the three-part story View from the Vault. * Reunions: Piper and Nick Valentine have a conversation with the Sole Survivor about what to do next in the search for Shaun after Kellogg is killed. * In Sheep's Clothing: Piper can be found attempting to apprehend McDonough after shooting Danny Sullivan when his identity as a synth is discovered. * The Enemy of My Enemy Effects of player's actions * When the Sole Survivor first encounters Piper she is on the verge of exile from Diamond City for writing an article suggesting that Mayor McDonough is a synth. While arguing with the gate guard to be let back in, she asks for the Survivor's assistance in bluffing past security. Once inside, Piper gets into an argument with the mayor who accuses her of spreading lies. When the dialogue is complete Piper asks the Sole Survivor to stop by her office. Completing an interview with her leads to Piper offering to travel with the player character and watch their back as they adjust to life in the wasteland. * At maximum affinity Piper awards the Gift of Gab perk, which doubles experience from persuasion successes and finding new locations. * Piper is a potential candidate for romance, an option that unlocks after reaching the highest level of affinity. * Piper can be caught talking to Nick Valentine about "one of his clients" as Nick refers to you, as after hearing this conversation, Piper will say, "Speak of the devil him/herself." Range of interests Other interactions * If the Sole Survivor has found Nick Valentine before traveling to Diamond City, the gate will already be open and the mayor will be interacting with Piper inside. * Paladin Danse has a line of unique dialogue during the introduction with the mayor at Diamond City gate, despite his normally being unavailable as a companion until later in the Main Quest. If the Sole Survivor states that they believe in Freedom of the Press, Danse will comment, "I believe the press often manipulates the truth in order to deliver their agenda." * Diamond City security will tell the player character to be careful about having her as a companion because of the trouble between her and the mayor. * If the Sole Survivor hasn't done her interview yet, then exits Diamond City and enters again later, Piper can be found in Mayor McDonough's office accusing his secretary of sleeping with him. * As the Sole Survivor's companion, she will often offer aid in the form of "sweet" food and drink (bubblegum, gumdrops, Nuka-Cola, Sugar Bombs or sweet rolls). This is similar to Strong who offers food as well, but in the form of meats. * Bringing Piper back to Diamond City may cause Nat to run up to her and relate a story about being given detention at school. Piper may then tell her she is grounded, much to Nat's chagrin; however, another conversation has Piper congratulate Nat on getting detention (due to punching a boy who was annoying her), telling her never to change. * She also has an interaction with the Sole Survivor about how she believes Nat idolizes her too much, hoping that time apart will prevent Nat from growing up to be like her. The Sole Survivor can choose to offer advice on how to deal with the situation. * Occasionally, when passing Takahashi, Piper will tell the Sole Survivor she wants to introduce them to her informant. She will jokingly interrogate Takahashi, finishing by saying that Takahashi 'spilled the beans, I bet your name isn't even really Blue.' * Visiting the upper levels with Piper will cause Wellingham to pretend to loudly throw her out, while secretly sharing a bit of gossip and intrigue with her. * If the player character ends the main quest by siding with the Institute and then talks to Piper, she might be distraught and angry at the player character for the world thus created, though the player character can still have her travel with them as a companion. However, if the player character's affinity with Piper is high enough (or grows high enough), she will write an article titled Fear the Future? where she is revealed to be more optimistic, though still wary, of the future. * If the player character ends the main quest by siding with the Railroad, the Brotherhood of Steel or the Minutemen and talks to Piper afterwards, she will express relief that the Institute is gone, and will write an article titled The Boogeyman banished?. * She has a unique line during Boston After Dark, chastising the Sole Survivor if they ask what a dead drop is.Piper Wright: " " CompanionPiper.txt Comments ''Fallout: The Board Game'' * Piper can be found randomly when taking a card from the loot deck. While Piper is the active companion, the player character can exhaust her to explore an adjacent tile. * When the player character performs the camp action, she will become unexhausted. However, if the player character does not have the Vilified trait, she must be discarded. Inventory Notes * Piper will call the player character "Blue," referring to the Sole Survivor's blue jumpsuit. If the Survivor is not wearing the jumpsuit, Piper will simply say "I know you're not wearing the jumpsuit right now but the Pip-Boy and the 'fish out of water' look? Dead giveaways." * Piper's interactions with Mayor McDonough seem to be inspired by Bob Woodward's and Carl Bernstein's reporting of the Watergate scandal which eventually led to the resignation of President Nixon. This is further lampshaded by Mayor McDonough's "I Am Not a Synth" speech. * Piper's article The Synthetic Truth, which correctly identifies Mayor McDonough as a synth, causes Alana Secord of the Synth Retention Bureau to disavow him. This is likely the cause of the quest In Sheep's Clothing. * If Piper is present when the player character talks to Magnolia, she will clumsily compliment her, saying "Nice set this evening, ma'am... of songs that is. Is it warm in here?" * In the quest The Secret of Cabot House it's best to dismiss Piper before choosing the outcome of Lorenzo Cabot. She dislikes both choices, so it's a lose/lose situation with her. This can be avoided by choosing neither, and instead letting Lorenzo break free due to inaction. Successfully siding with the family through speech checks later in the quest also prevents her from disliking the player character. * If taken to Nate/Nora's corpse in Vault 111, she will say "Is, is that who I think it is? You okay?" * Piper has a death quote. Upon being killed, she will utter either "Blue..." or “Take care... of Nat” * Piper may become hostile if the player character assaults a traveling doctor or their brahmin, even when romanced. ** She will become instantly hostile toward the player character if one has killed a Diamond City security officer. Escaping the area and waiting three days should cease hostilities. * When asked about her thoughts directly after accepting the quest Blind Betrayal, Piper will react as if the quest has already been completed, thus delivering a massive spoiler. * If the player character has Strong as a follower, and then decides to travel with Piper, Strong will comment "This human weak, soft, not live long" to which Piper responds "Not so fast big boy, I know a few of your brothers that would disagree." * As a journalist, Piper can be found interviewing other NPCs about various subjects, such as life in the Commonwealth, their opinions about the Institute and hope for the future. * When at the South Boston military checkpoint, as the pre-recorded message repeats she will sarcastically comment to it, "Ugh! Yes, we hear you!" * Piper's terminal in Publick Occurences contains every available article depending on how far the player is into the main questline. It also contains reader complaints on how her articles are always negative and just trying to drum up fear for increased sales or how the Wall doesn't contribute anything to Diamond City's safety. To every complaint, there is a published response for the public and a personal response which she keeps to herself. There are also anonymous messages that are sent to Publick Occurrences for advice on a certain situation. Every one of these messages is responded to by Piper herself. Some of these situations include letting their children go and live their own life, talking to girls, and how to handle stress. One of the message's writers says that they are lonely and even asks Piper out on a date, but she declined. * Piper had been arrested by Diamond City security so many times that, up until recently, Diamond City's jail had been called the "Piper Suite". * If dismissed as a companion without ever specifying a destination, Piper will go to the Publick Occurences building. * After completing the interview for the Story of The Century quest, all items and containers within Publick Occurrences cell, including Piper's terminal, will no longer be marked as owned, and can be freely used or taken. The only exception to this is the two beds (bed and sleeping bag). Available items may include a Fusion Core in the suitcase under Piper's bed. Notable quotes | | | | | | | | | to Nick Valentine, to which he replies with | | | | | | | |After romancing her: ** ** ** ** – Female Sole Survivor ** – Male Sole Survivor |When Lover's Embrace is activated: ** ** ** ** ** |When being radiated: ** ** ** ** ** |Dying Words: ** ** |Comments on locations: ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** |When the Brotherhood of Steel arrives in the Commonwealth: ** ** | When swapping Piper with: ** Danse: , to which Danse replies: ** Hancock: . ** . ** Codsworth: , to which Codsworth replies: ** Preston Garvey: , to which Preston replies: ** Curie: , to which Curie replies: ** Cait: , to which Cait replies: ** Deacon: , to which Deacon replies: ** Strong: , to which Strong replies: ** Valentine: , to which Valentine replies: ** MacCready: , to which MacCready replies: | When someone else is the current companion and Piper is chosen: ** Danse: , to which Piper replies: ** Dogmeat: , to which Piper replies: ** Hancock: , to which Piper replies: ** Codsworth: , to which Piper replies: ** Preston Garvey: to which Piper replies: ** Curie: , to which Piper replies: ** Cait: , to which Piper replies: ** Deacon: , to which Piper replies: ** Strong: , to which Piper replies: ** Nick Valentine: , to which Piper replies: ** MacCready: , to which Piper replies: ** X6-88: , to which Piper replies: }} Appearances Piper appears in Fallout 4, Fallout Shelter, and Fallout: The Board Game. Behind the scenes * In the Creation Kit, the road goggles have the editor ID ClothesPiperGoggles. This indicates that she may have been meant to wear the goggles with the rest of her outfit. Some concept art supports this, although she is only ever seen wearing them pushed upon her forehead. * In her concept art it appears Piper would have had shorter hair. She also would have worn a fedora rather than her reporter cap. One other concept design shows her with what appears to be an aviator's cap and camera equipment on her. * "Blue" (Piper's nickname for the Sole Survivor) may also be a subtle baseball-reference. "Blue" is a slang term for the umpire. * The inspiration for Piper's name may come from a play-on-words of "paper write". Bugs Piper will not move even if she is standing, near an enemy, shot at or interacted with at all. She can still be spoken to. She may be locked in a single position and just slide around. Fast traveling fixes this. | Cannot romance Piper after she idolizes you (max affinity), even if the player character's charisma is maxed. The key/button to select is there, but the option to romance is blank. | Piper will mysteriously disappear from the game completely. However, starting the quest In Sheep's Clothing will seemingly fix this. Also, she may reappear at the end of the quest Reunions, trying to get an interview from Nick Valentine. | Piper will randomly dislike something out of nowhere, such as fast traveling, killing hostile enemies, picking unowned locks, and simply exploring. It is quite rare, but frequency increases after fast traveling to an area populated with enemies, and especially when the player is in power armor (specifically the X-01 Power Armor), although these messages take an unusually long time to appear. | Sometimes when heavily injured, Piper will remain in the downed position indefinitely. She can still be spoken to, and will teleport with the Sole Survivor when traveling, via a loading zone or fast travel, but will not get up or walk. (Possibly caused by fall damage outside of combat, encountered at the Garden Terrace) Depleting her health (tested using the PC Kill command) then stimpaking her seems to fix the problem. Alternatively, loading a save prior to her injury solves this. | If Piper is your romantic partner and is your companion and is wearing power armor when you are sleeping, her power armor sometimes has disappeared when you wake up. This seems to happen when you sleep in a narrow location where there is not enough space for her to step out of the armor. If you make her leave the armor before you sleep, the problem will not occur. }} Gallery Piper launch trailer.png|Piper in the launch trailer PiperBGS.png Red leather trench coat.jpg|Piper at the gate of Diamond City FO4 Piper Art Book.jpg|From The Art of Fallout 4 Piper perk icon.png|Piper's icon from the Gift of Gab perk Fo-promo-piper.png|Piper's model for Fallout: Wasteland Warfare Ana-roman-piper-wright-01.jpg|FWW model by Ana Roman Ana-roman-piper-wright-02.jpg Ana-roman-piper-wright-03.jpg FSO UI C ShopIcon Piper.png|Piper's hero card in Fallout Shelter Online FSO UITex YS C Bg HeroShare paipu.png|Piper's maxed hero card in Fallout Shelter Online References Category:Fallout 4 human characters Category:Fallout 4 companions Category:Fallout Shelter characters Category:Fallout: The Board Game companions Category:Fallout: Wasteland Warfare characters Category:Diamond City characters de:Piper Wright es:Piper Wright fr:Piper Wright hu:Piper Wright ja:Piper Wright pl:Piper Wright pt:Piper Wright ru:Пайпер uk:Пайпер zh:派普·萊特